Where is my Loyalty?
by Gemma Enllunada Potter
Summary: Després dels esdeveniments a la Torre d'Astronomia i la fugida de Hogwarts, en Severus ha de tornar al costat del seu Senyor per ser rebut amb tots els honors. Per fi ha demostrat la seva autèntica lleialtat. (?) Songfic / Oneshot


**L'altre dia vaig trobar aquest songfict que vaig escriure fa segles, just després d'acabar-me de llegir Harry Potter i el Misteri del Príncep. Per mi és molt important haver-lo escrit en AQUELL moment (ja entendreu perquè :) ).**

 **Doncs res, és el meu primer oneshot i espero que us agradi xD**

 **Disclaimer: cap personatge em pertany, desgraciadament. Són propietat de la JK Rowling. / Going under - Evanescense**

* * *

 **Where is my loyalty?**

-Severus, sisplau...

-Obitus per subitum!

Aquell record no parava de surgir-li a la ment un cop rere l'altre sense parar... Sense parar d'atormentar-lo. Per en Potter ja s'hauria guanyat el títol de "malparit de l'any" per davant del Senyor de les Forces del Mal. I amb tota la raò, suposava. El jove Potter no sabia de la missa la meitat, i des d'aquell punt de vista segurament ell opinaria el mateix que el seu alumne. Bé, de fet, EXalumne.

Però havia fet el correcte, si; havia fet el que calia, oi tant! Tanmateix no podia oblidar la veu d'en Dumbledore... la manera com li havia suplicat... Mai, MAI, li havia sentit fer, i cada cop que tornava a sentir aquella veu, l'ànima se li esmicolava. Un fred interior es va apropiar d'ell sense cap mena de benevolència.

 **Now I will tell you what I've done for you**

 **50 thousand tears I've cried.**

 **Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you**

 **and you still won't hear me**

Si, li feia mal el cor. Perquè sota aquella postura d'intocable, sínic, sàrcastic, fred, arribista i de monstre, hi havia una persona amb cor i sentiments... Un home entusiasta, enamorat de la vida i de la màgia, amb ganes d'estimar i ser estimat. Però quedava ja molt lluny aquell nen segur de si mateix que anava amb el cor a la mà i s'il·lusionava amb un futur incert. Aquell nen feia temps que l'havia abandonat. Però no va ser culpa seva que s'acabés transformant amb el que ara era... No... Va ser culpa d'ells!

Primer son pare, aquell maleït muggle que mai (malgrat els seus esforços), no li va destinar cap mena de paraula afectuosa, i que va destruir la vida de la seva pobre mare. I quan pensava que almenys a Hogwarts podria desconectar de tota aquella merda, havia de topar amb en Potter i en Black... cada any el mateix; aguantar les seves burles i bromes de mal gust davant d'una colla de badocs. Sempre hi havia un moment per enfotre's del _Nas de mocs._

Per culpa de tots ells segurament va anar refugiant el seu cor dins d'una coïrassa de gel. I potser per això va decidir començar, en la seva trista vida, una nova etapa on _**El Mig Príncep**_ , va voler venjar-se de tot aquell que li havia fet mal, fent-se Cavaller de la Mort.

 **Don't want your hand this time**

 **I'll save myself**

 **Maybe I'll wake up for once**

 **Not tormented daily defeated by you**

 **Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom**

Tan sols una persona, una única persona, havia confiat en ell, abans i tot de que l'Innominable desapareixés per primera vegada,... i ell l'havia morta. Era irònic. També era irònic el que sentia: s'apreciava l'Albus Dumbledore.

 **I'm going under**

 **Drowning in you**

 **I'm falling forever**

 **I've got to break through**

 **I'm going under**

Va tocar l'ase.

Per ell havia estat una mena de pare, i si, l'apreciava... i l'odiava. L'odiava amb totes les seves forces. Sempre havia sigut un vell sonat! Durant els més de setze anys que feia que treballava per ell n'hi havia vist fer-ne cada una... Tenia unes idees que de vegades podien superar les d'en Decors i tot, i ja era dir! I el pitjor de tot era que sempre li demanava a ell que l'ajudés. El feia anar al seu despatx, li oferia aquell odiós pica-pica de llimona, i li deixava anar la seva idea absurda d'una tirada... I qualsevol li deia que no al bruixot més gran de tots els temps quan et mirava amb aquells seus ulls blaus que traspassaven per sobre de les ulleres de mitja lluna.

Sempre fent-li fer estupideses i, aquella, aquella ja era massa..., _Una bona causa_ va dir... _Ho has de fer tu_... És clar, la feina bruta sempre a l'Snape. En el fons li està bé el que li havia passat, pensava, per ser massa bona persona i

Un crit salvatge d'alegria el va fer tornar en raò. Al seu voltant tothom reia i brillava de joia, mentre ell, seguit de prop pel temerós Draco, es dirigia cap al seu destí... Llavors va adonar-se que no sabia quanta estona feia que plorava...

 **Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies**

 **so I don't know what's real and what's not**

 **Always confusing the thoughts in my head**

 **So I can't trust myself anymore**

Allà estava, imponent, amb aquella mirada glacial i perillosa. Esperant-lo. Esperant-lo amb els braços oberts i una gran rialla malsana. Semblava que després de l'èxit assolit, no l'importava gaire que hagués deixat viure al noi que també havia de morir, a en Voldemort.

 **I'm dying again**

En Severus sabia que s'acabava de convertir en el fidel més important pel seu Senyor i que, a partir de llavors, seria lloat fins la mort.

 **I'm going under**

 **Drowning in you**

 **I'm falling forever**

 **I've got to break through**

 **I'm going under**

L'Innominable se'l va mirar amb gran satisfacció (segurament pensava que plorava d'alegria...) mentre ell s'agenollava als seus peus; el lloc que li pertocava. El seu Senyor el va agafar tendrament per la barbeta obligant-lo a aixecar la vista cap a ell.

-No esperava menys de tu - va dir amb el seu xiuxiueig habitual- el meu petit Príncep ha tornat.

\- Si missenyor. He vingut per quedar-me.

 **So go on and scream**

 **Scream at me I'm so far away**

 **I won't be broken again**

 **I've got to breathe**

 **I can't keep going under**

En Voldemort va torçer els llavis en un somriure inhumà. Tot seguit, mentre els altres xisclaven i cantaven d'èxtasis, el va besar violentament amb la sensació que la seva gran pertinència ja no hauria de ser compartida altra volta amb ningú. Mai més.

 **I'm going under**

Mentrestant en Severus, resignat, només pensava que havia de ser fort i portar a terme l'últim desig de l'Albus Dumbledore: **Acabar amb el Senyor de les Forces del Mal.**

* * *

 **Pobre Severus... Sempre vaig confiar en ell, molt abans de l'últim llibre! I aquesta és la prova fe-faent de la meva clarividència xD**

 **Espero que us hagi agradat! Mersi per llegir i tots els rw seran benvinguts.**


End file.
